1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the mechanical arts. In particular, the invention relates to a multi-compartment paralleling reel for allowing a plurality of different sets of wire to be drawn from the paralleling reel independently of each other.
2. Description of Related Art
Standard paralleling reels are well known in the art. Generally, electrical contractors use standard paralleling reels to install feeder wire, as well as other types of wiring, during the construction or maintenance of structures requiring electricity, such as buildings. For example, feeder wire is used as main electrical wiring to feed the electrical panels of buildings and typically has a large diameter. Standard paralleling reels can be composed of one large compartment having a hub and a pair of opposed rings at the hub""s ends, which stores a single set of wire (wrapped around the hub), or multiple compartments formed by a plurality of rings dividing up the hub into multiple compartments each of which stores a different set of wire (wrapped around the hubs, respectively). Often, the standard paralleling reel is rotatably coupled to a platform by being fixedly mounted to a shaft, which is in turn rotatably coupled to the platform. Also, the standard paralleling reel is often motorized to aid in the loading of wire.
In the multiple compartments case, a worker typically draws a wire, by hand, from each of the multiple compartments, to install the wires. The multiple compartments are typically fixed onto the shaft of the standard paralleling reel such that the multiple compartments rotate together in unison. Thus, the multiple compartments all turn at the same time and at the same rate of speed. Accordingly, the different wires are released at whatever rate of speed that the multiple compartments are turning at. Unfortunately, it is often desirable for the workers to be able to pull the various wires from the different multiple compartments independently of one another at different rates of speed.
Additionally, it is often desirable for the workers to be able to pull wires having different diameter sizes from the different multiple compartments at the same rate of speed. However, when the diameter size of wire in one compartment differs from the diameter size of wire in other compartments, the various wires having differing diameter sizes are released at different rates of speed, which results in a significant loss of efficiency for the workers who are trying to pull the wires out in unison.
In view of the above, it should be appreciated that there is a need for a multi-compartment paralleling reel having independent compartments that allows the independent compartments to rotate independently of one another such that workers can draw the different sets of wire from the independent compartments at differing speeds. Particularly there is a need for a multi-compartment paralleling reel to allow workers to simultaneously unload different sets of wire having different diameter sizes at the same rate of speed. The present invention satisfies these and other needs and provides further related advantages.
The present invention discloses a multi-compartment paralleling reel that allows different sets of wire to be drawn from the paralleling reel independently of each other. The multi-compartment paralleling reel includes a plurality of independent compartments. Each independent compartment can store a set of wire. A shaft mounted through the plurality of independent compartments allows each independent compartment to rotate relative to the shaft and allows each independent compartment to rotate independently of the other independent compartments, respectively. Thus, each set of wire can be drawn from each independent compartment of the multi-compartment paralleling reel independently of the other independent compartments. This allows the different sets of wire to be drawn from the independent compartments at different rates of speed or the same speed, depending upon what is desired. Accordingly, workers can unload different sets of wire having the same diameter size, or different diameter sizes, from the multi-compartment paralleling reel, at a desired speed, independently of one another and the other sets of wire. For example, workers can simultaneously unload different sets of wire having different diameter sizes at the same speed.
In one embodiment, the multi-compartment paralleling reel is rotatably coupled to a platform and is connected to a motor. The multi-compartment paralleling reel may further include a reel securing bar that extends transversely through the independent compartments to secure the independent compartments to one another. In this embodiment, the reel securing bar is used to secure the independent compartments to one another when different sets of wire are loaded onto the independent compartments, respectively. For example, the motor can be used to turn the independent compartments to load the wire. On the other hand, the reel securing bar is removed when the wire is unloaded. This allows the independent compartments to rotate independently of one another about the shaft such that workers can draw the different sets of wire, possibly having different diameter sizes, from the independent compartments at a desired speed. For example, workers can simultaneously unload different sets of wire having different diameter sizes at the same speed. This results in a significant increase in efficiency for workers trying to unload wires having different diameter sizes in unison.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and the accompanying drawings, wherein the preferred embodiments of the present invention are described and shown, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in art upon examination of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, or may be learned by the practice of the present invention. The advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.